This invention relates to a process for preparing simulated soft fruit such as blackcurrants, redcurrants, blueberries and bilberries in which a relatively tough skin surrounds a liquid or at least a substantially liquid interior. Simulated fruit are important as economic and convenient substitutes for natural fruit. Their preparation is also a useful outlet for waste products from other processes using fruit. Simulated fruit can be used in many products for instance in dairy products such as yoghurt and ice cream, in jam, in flans and in pies. It is important to have processes capable of producing simulated fruit on a large scale otherwise possible economic advantages will not be realised.